mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Da Irish Kid/Archive 4
Questions? Problems? *Sure, we all got 'em. Leave them here. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 01:29, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Job Help Request I had been working on Job Help Request-New York and Job Help Request-Cuba these 2 page lately... I need your help in helping me find out the rest of the missing value... I hope that we could complete these 2 pages by the time bangkok come out... Thank you! Edricteo 12:33, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Energy required per job / mastery level I have a spreadsheet which shows the energy required/experience gained for every job and every level of mastery for new york and cuba. It also shows various other stats on the different jobs. I use it to calculate what order to do the jobs more efficiently. It may be of help to other people who like the numbers like myself. I've tried to create pages here but without much luck. Is this something this site could use? If so, I'll try and get in contact with you via your links and get the spreadsheet to you. Job counter Can You please tell how often the job counter in my profile is supposed to update number of jobs? 06:16, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Erling Weiseth Regarding your spreadsheet post below I very much want to trade info on what spreadsheets we are all compiling. I am sure that we are duplicating effort. I use Mac and Google Docs. Some people use PC/Excel. How can we divide the work together to be more efficient? Second: People with PC/Excel have figured out how to download their mafia members and stats in.csv (comma-separated values) files, which can then be placed into orderly filed, alphabetized, etc. I am *absolutely desperate* to find a similar solution for Mac, as I have a large mafia and printing all the pages would be a huge waste of ink and paper, not to mention, it couldn't be manipulated. My eyes are not the best, and I have a hard time finding people in my member roster, especially matching up MW names with regular names. *Please* advise, I have searched everywhere for help. I am a designer, not a code expert, but I know enough that I can see it should be possible to build a little program for this. Someone must have made one that functions. Nick Question Sorry to ask that, but why was Mafia Zoo deleted but another topic related article, World War 2 Items isn't? 13:07, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if my page is considerd irrelevent, I have good experience with wikis but I am new here to Mafia Wars. I decided to create the page because I saw another page: Mafia Wars Walk Into History which was very similar to it. Sorry for the inconvenience. I will continue to create the page, but if it is found to be irrelevent then feel free to delete it. Chimpso 13:13, January 18, 2010 (UTC) i cant receive any gifts from the gifthouse why? thanks Thanks for your awsome article on Mafia Wars. You added everything, I dont need to add any thing else, I'm just trying to set hyperlinks to Important topics because it make these articles more handy. Treasure Chest Just checked and the items are not giftable Toenailsin 04:47, January 21, 2010 (UTC) mafia family help help me in creating articles. bangkok beta you should post of the facebook page that the bangkok beta has begun Toenailsin 10:35, January 22, 2010 (UTC) hey hey! Thanks!!! about treasure chest key please create a page for treasure chest key. also have another question. is the key giftable? Re:Bangkok Beta Nah, none of my accounts got the bangkok beta. I'm just working off what i info i can find. Toenailsin 20:42, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :*Very delicate? lol. sure i'd love to give it a go Toenailsin 21:13, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Bangkok Compared to all other Cities, in Bangkok each level changes: - the amount of money - the experience too. eg. Episode 1 -> Level 2 -> compare this to your page. Therefore, the page style has to be changed - Level based Greetings, Herbert *Yea, I noticed that lower level players have less energy to spend on jobs....the dev's mentioned that they tweaked bangkok to "Even the playing field". Not sure on how to work that into the tables. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 16:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey i'm claus DEN godfather i just want to know haw to get our name fixt here on wiki we juse to be Dansk Mafia Family (DKMF) but have change't it to Mafia Wars Denmark DEN Mafia Wars army it seems to me that MF has a whole army of dudes ready to help you. trusk drivers, the feds, Russian storm troopers, etc. sicne we have a zoo page, why not make a Mafia Wars Army page where all the human items/boosts are? best vehicals needs changed i dont kno how/cant change the best vehicals of all time list. however, it does need to be changed and u seem to kno what your doing. the Deadly Gold GX9 with 46 Attack and 30 Defence, obtained from the 2010 Treasure Chests should be on the list just above the kodiak. sry if u dont kno what im talking about, but im just bringing this to someones attention who could maybe make the correction. Re: Spanish wiki I see you found the Import feature, which is how I would do it too, so you're well on your way. That said, it's still going to take a while to import 1,300+ pages. I applaud the decision you guys have made to convert the wiki into Spanish. It is certainly a large and ambitious task. I just copied over the custom skin, so if you don't see it, hard refresh your browser (Ctrl+F5). Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 18:51, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. There was an extra which throws everything out of whack. JoePlay (talk) 20:36, January 29, 2010 (UTC) i tried to edit the energy and exp for bangkok lvl 4 chapter 2 yakuza. then came :clear the cache.. also hav you any idea abt the boss bonus. its giving me headache coz i havent recieved bonus for only 1 level.any way to get them thanks Max can u pls help me with the boss bonus for bangkok .hav just recieved for 1 lvl and its getting pretty tough to buy inventory.also i have finished the other cities and hav got nthing else to do . W3r3Wolf 20:23, January 30, 2010 (UTC)W3r3Wolf Hello Hello buddy, You made this wiki tremendously well, This is very hard to you to maintain this huge wiki. So if you need to help in any side, then please tell me. I want to share to readers some secrets about Mafia Wars, like which and how many weapons or armor they need to become more strong ect. If you give me permissions, then I'll proceed. Thanks! Re: Re: Hello Thanks for permission, But I can't understand what you mean. Sorry for that. I didn't understand the meaning of "Blog vs. Articles". Should I need change my personal Informations? Re:Re:Hello Thanks for message. I'll update my blog with my opinions, I hope, it you'll like it :-) Bangkok "Baddies" Just added the remaining 4 Bangkok bosses on Non-Playable Characters (NPCs) page. ^_^ How to place the "Comment" section for a page? Comment section needed on these pages: Mok - Chang - Matsumura - Wei -Kei Kayleexc 08:16, March 12, 2010 (UTC)